Many vehicles include brake lights that turn on when a vehicle's brakes are applied by the driver. The brake lights may thus serve to warn other drivers behind the vehicle when the vehicle is slowing down so that the other drivers may also slow down and avoid a collision with the vehicle.
There are some cases where brake lights are ineffective for warning other drivers that the vehicle is slowing down. For instance, a driver in a rear vehicle behind a front vehicle may be unable to see the front vehicle's brake lights without a direct line-of-sight between the driver of the rear vehicle and the front vehicle's brake lights. If the vehicles are going around a sharp turn or any intervening vehicles are between the front vehicle and the rear vehicle, the driver of the rear vehicle may be unable to see the front vehicle's brake lights and may therefore not be warned when the brakes of the front vehicle are applied. Similarly, weather conditions such as fog, heavy rain, and/or heavy snow may limit the transmission range of the brake lights, the brake lights may malfunction, and/or the driver of the rear vehicle may simply not be paying attention to the front vehicle's brake lights.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.